Mickey Mouse Slaughterhouse
The '''Mickey Mouse Slaughterhouse '''is an underground skyscraper that first appears in Chapter 5 Part 2. Overview The Mickey Mouse Slaughterhouse was built by Mickey Mouse right after the old universe was destroyed and a new one was created. It serves as the primary tool to rule the Earth. The MMS is the tallest building in the world, surpassing the Burj Khalifa (despite its similarity to the Burj Khalifa, the MMS is still the tallest building in the world) and the Target Café HQ. It is about a googolplex feet tall and it can hold up to said amount of people. It is said that the MMS has 532 floors, but it's possible that there can be more than that. It also has said amount of basements. At the top of the MMS is the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, but with some changes. According to Chase McFly, the pointy part of the MMS is at the bottom, making it impossible to enter, while the flat part is at the top, to make room for the clubhouse. Floors Floor 533: Mickey's restaurant Mickey Mouse has rebuilt his restaurant on this floor, after its previous version on floor 400 was destroyed by Baldi. Strangely, this floor is located between floor 2 and 1. Floor 532: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Floor 532, at the top of the MMS, is the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, with the same stuff but there are some changes: there are torches everywhere, the cages are put to imprison certain people, skeletons are laid down on the floor, and there is a pit of lava. But the biggest change of all was the clubhouse's design; instead of the color it used to have, the clubhouse's walls, floor and ceiling's paint has become pale and there are lots of ripped wallpapers inside. Floor 531: Concentration camp Mickey Mouse has built a concentration camp on this floor for whoever he wants to capture. Asgeir has been held captive in the concentration camp, and Ćąłęńą has escaped from the camp. Floor 500: Part 27 replica This floor resembles an outdoor environment, looking like Part 27. It's filled with tourists, mainly from Belarus, who think it's the real part 27. There's also a giant Venus Flytrap on floor 500, eating humans and burping out food it doesn't like. Floor 499: Turkey town Floor 499 is a city inhabited solely by turkeys. However, the floor was transported to Iceland after it fell into the giant cup of chocolate. The turkeys from this floor have founded a city in Iceland called Türkeytöwn. Floor 498: Giant chocolate cup Originally, the floor was a bathroom, but Mickey Mouse removed everything. This floor now has a giant cup filled with chocolate, leading to Iceland. The cup refills when there's chocolate missing from it, making the chocolate usable as a building material. Floor 413: Top-secret surveillance room This room is used by Mickey's slaves to spy on him when he's in his office. Floor 401: Ocean Floor 401 has a small ocean, which is used for laundry. Bowling pins from floor 322 are sent to the laundry ocean from a laundry chute for cleaning, and then towards floor 301. Floor 400: Golfing range Mickey's restaurant was originally on floor 400, but Baldi replaced it with a golfing range after the one on floor 382 was replaced by a server room. Floor 382: Server room This floor used to have a golfing range, but a server room was built in its place. Baldi wanted to play golf on this floor, but destroyed Mickey's restaurant on floor 400 and replaced it with a golfing range instead. Floor 378: Atomic bomb testing Mickey Mouse has tested an atomic bomb on this floor, leading to the destruction of floor 377 and Epac's escape from floor 376. Floor 377: Storage room Floor 377 was destroyed by an atomic bomb from floor 378. Before its destruction, it was a storage room. Floor 376: Time God prison On this floor, Srespook, Xuleneb, Sweiv, Esahc, Okcor, Loocotwoh, Epac, Krorilk, and Time God of the Thing were imprisoned, until debris from floor 377 crushed all of them except for Epac. Epac escaped to floor 99's arcade. Floor 375: Recovery center Floor 375 is a recovery center, but nothing else is known. Floor 322: Bowling alley On floor 322 is a bowling alley, which explains the racket on floor 321. Bowling pins from this floor are sent to floor 401 for cleaning, and then to floor 301. Floor 321: Rock poster creation On floor 321, rock posters are being made. They are made by brainwashed cats, including Klirork, and finished posters are displayed on floor 123. The cats are being electrocuted by Mortimer Mouse. There's also a racket on this floor. Floor 306: Garage Floor 306 has a garage on it. When floors 301 and 300 collapsed, the cars of the garage were covered in ice cream. Floor 301: Ice cream shop This floor included an ice cream shop, until it collapsed for no apparent reason. The ice cream from his floor has covered both floor 301 and 300 in ice cream of all flavors. Before its destruction, bowling pins from floor 322 were sent to this floor after being cleaning in floor 401's ocean. Floor 300: Movie theater This floor included a movie theater, but it collapsed for no reason. The ice cream from floor 301 has covered everything with ice cream. Floor 260: Surveillance floor On floor 260 is a camera room, displaying whatever happens in the MMS. Anti-SpongeBob manned the cameras, until he died following a heart attack. Floor 259: Clones This floor is filled with card decks, kitchen sponges, human bobbleheads, smelly cheeses, countryballs, wallabies that look like toy wallabies, and Spore creatures. Ćąłęńą and other toy wallabies live on this floor. Floor 217: Chocolate factory On floor 217 is a chocolate factory. The elevator on this floor doesn't stop at floor 532 but it goes up all the way into space. Chocolate Views has been found here. Floor 216: Chocolate characters This floor contains multiple chocolate characters, including Chocolate RockoRama, Chocolate Chase McFly and Chocolate SirBenelux. Hairy and Gotta Sweep clean this floor, but it is unknown if they also clean other floors. Guts Man has been fought by Captain Turkape and Turkeyball on this floor. Floor 200: Trophy room Floor 200 used to have trophies in it, until Gotta Sweep knocked them over when they were cleaning a trophy. The trophies now are on floor 198. Floor 199: Sports center Floor 199 is a sports center, which used to have basketballs. The basketballs now are on floor 198. Floor 198: Coniferous forest Floor 198 has a small coniferous forest, with some car models made by G. Winslow in it. It is now covered in chocolate, car models, basketballs and trophies. Floor 179: Mickey's office Mickey Mouse's office was on this floor, but it was burned by Chase McFly using fire from floor 5. Fifi was sent to this floor disguised as Mickey. Floor 176: Wanted posters The walls of floor 176 are covered in wanted posters of SirBenelux. It is unknown if these posters were made on floor 321. Floor 123: Eurosong 2019 Floor 123 recreates Eurosong 2019, the last place where Mickey Mouse was while he was still sane. Posters from floor 321 are displayed here, along with a sign reading 'This floor is inspired by the last place Mickey was in before he became insane'. Floor 100: Desert Floor 100 is covered in a small desert. It has wallabies, camels, a species of turkeys called 'desert turkeys' and very spiky cacti. Captain Turkape has built a cactus cannon in the desert. It can turn into its Minecraft version, where zombies and husks from Minecraft spawn at night. Floor 99: Arcade Floor 99 is an arcade, and has lots of arcade games, including Pokeman (a Pokey-Eye version of Pacman), 99 (a game about a teacher in a class of 99 pupils, having to slap the kids away with rulers) and an arcade version of Baldi's Basics. There's a prize counter, where you can get prizes with tickets from winning games. However, most prizes are Mickey Mouse-like teddy bears with cameras as eyes and the words 'Maws Almalik' stitched into them. Floor 86: Cup room Mickey Mouse contained his cups on this floor, including his prized cup that people need to find if they want to become a Cūppar member. Floor 77: TV store On floor 77 is a store that sells televisions of all kinds. Floor 76: Video archive Floor 76 is an archive of most known or unknown movies and videos of the world, all put onto USB drives. Floor 75: Michael Rosen's living room On floor 75 is Michael Rosen's living room, which is known to at least have a sofa. Floor 52: Trampoline floor This floor has a trampoline and mirrors. Floor 51: Art gallery Floor 51 was an art gallery, but the trampoline from floor 46 caused this floor, floor 50, 49, 48 and 47 to fall onto floor 46. Floor 50: Museum Floor 50 was a museum revolving around Mickey Mouse, but this floor, floor 51, 49, 48 and 47 fell onto floor 46 following the trampoline jump. Floor 49: Hospital Floor 49 was a shady hospital, but this floor, floor 51, 50, 48 and 47 each fell onto the 46th floor, after the heroes use floor 46's trampoline. Floor 48: Trash dump Floor 48 was simply a pile of Mickey's trash, but this floor, floor 51, 50, 49 and 47 fell on top of floor 46 after floor 46's trampoline was used. Floor 47: Swimming pool Floor 47 was a swimming pool, but this floor and the four floors above fell onto floor 46 as a result of floor 46's trampoline. Floor 46: Mountain landscape Floor 46 is a mountainous landscape with some mountain goats. The cat slaves from floor 321 have been sent here by the possessed RootNegativeSixteen, but most of them were crushed by the five floors above. There's also a trampoline on this floor. Floor 30: Grapevine floor This floor contains grapevines everywhere. Floor 29: Grocery store This floor was a grocery store, until it collapsed following a pillow attached to floor 30's grapevine. Floor 5: Pyrotechnic floor This floor is known as the 'Pyrotechnic floor'. It's possible to get fire from this floor. Floor 2: Printing room On floor 2, books, slips and other things related to paper are being printed. Floor 1: MMS self-destruction While this floor originally had the giant cup of chocolate, which is now on floor 498, it is now empty. Mickey Mouse used this floor for a secret plan: to destroy the MMS with everyone inside of it. He uses Dynamite to blow up the building. This plan fails, however, and only destroys the skyscraper. Category:Destroyed Locations